defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Defenderoftexel.com
About defenderoftexel.com was a web-based Defender of Texel Forum that was founded on February 19th, 2013 by NeoCHI. A few days before June 30, 2015 (exact date unknown) these Forums were shut down. This was because of low traffic, which in turn was caused by the end of the game. Within the first six months of its debut, it gathered approximately 3,000 Users, 100,000 Posts, and 8,000 Threads. For recent statistics regarding activity, see Stats for details. Subforums #Introductions is a subforum for new users to introduce themselves. #General is a subforum for non-specific discussions regarding the game. #Q&A serves as an actively responding FAQ. #Fighters is a subforum for discussing specific Fighters, comparing Fighters, and how to handle Fighters. #Band Critiques is a subforum where a user can get feedback on their band levy. #Events is a subforum for users to discuss the latest event and overall event structure. #Trading Post is a place for people to search for, offer, list their Fighters for trade, or ask for Trading Advice, depending on the subsubforum. #Friend Request and Referral Codes is a place for users to spam their Invite ID and Friend Requests. #Report a Scammer is a subforum dedicated to the identification and labeling of scammers via the Scammer Masterlist. #The Lounge is a casual off-topic subforum for any discussions outside of Defender of Texel. Forum Rules Welcome to the DOT forums! In order to ensure a friendly, helpful environment for everyone, there are a few basic rules that must be followed. Breaking the rules will result in either a warning (and too many warnings in a ban!) or a straight up ban. Creation of new accounts to get around a ban (whether it is a permanent ban or a temporary ban) will lead to a ban on the new account and an increase in duration for the old account (if applicable). Onwards! 1. Normal forum rules apply as elsewhere. You know, no spamming, not-work-safe images, no hate speech, etc etc. Depending on the severity of the posts, warnings/bans may be issued. 1a. Offensive names and posts will not be tolerated. Names will be asked to be changed (refusal to do so will result in a ban), posts will be warned. 1b. Keep signature sizes down if possible -- if a moderator feels a signature is too large, they may ask you to change it or take away your signature privileges. 2. Post things in the right section! Any trading posts outside the trading forum will result in a 30% warning for the poster the first time, 50% the second time, and a ban the third time. Since trading is the most popular thing on the forums, we have to keep it confined to the right place! 2a. Don't hijack someone's trade thread to post your own offers or attempt to get their trades, and don't come into a trade thread to put down fighters/trades/etc. Keep it polite! 3. Absolutely NO real money trading, or any other illegal activity, is allowed on these forums. This includes asking about it, asking where to find it, trying to sketchily underhandedly sell your account on the forums... etc etc. This will result in a permaban with no questions asked. You will also be permabanned if we find evidence that you RMT'd outside of these forums as well. 4. Botting or selling invites is not allowed on this forum. 5. Multiple accounts on the forum are not allowed unless explicitly permitted by a staff member. Anyone found with an unverified multiple account may have one or all of their accounts suspended. Note that we are not affiliated with Mobage or DeNA in any way. We reserve the right to modify and amend these terms at any time without notice. It is your responsibility to remain informed of current DefenderofTexel policies. We do not monitor private messages but we will investigate all allegations of PM abuse. We reserve our right to disable any account at any time for any reason and without notice. If there are any rules or policies you do not understand, please contact one of our staff members. Finally, any abuse towards our staff and/or management in any form may result in immediate suspension of your account. Forum Team NeoCHI is the administrator of the Forum. The Forum Team, or Moderators, include Link, Syncronard, Curselax, lifequest, Starchythecandy, and Melbourne. Retired Moderators: Clocksprocket, Educatedcollins, Isosly, Melididiouse, Atlasphere, and Hitsu44 Banned Moderators: Kirukashi (RMT) They work together to merge duplicate threads, ban trolls, and handle discussion disputes.